Danger Everywhere
by WriterOfOddFics
Summary: The Winx girls head out to the mall, not suspecting a thing. Well, except for Bloom. The danger at the mall is over, but what will happen at the park? You'll find out! This story may never end...
1. Chapter 1 Bloom's Sense

Chapter 1: Bloom's Sense

Bloom and Stella walked down the hallways of Alfea school. Bloom sensed there was something wrong, but she didn't tell Stella. Something in her just told her to wait. But for what? She didn't even know herself.

"Hey Stella! Hey Bloom!" Flora, Tecna, and Musa greeted them in the middle of the hallway. All classes were over for the day, so they had the whole afternoon and evening free, but they had to be back to the school and in their beds before midnight.

"Hi!" Stella said

"Hi guys, what's up?" Musa asked.

"I'm so bored!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yah, me too," Flora commented.

"What do you wanna do?" Tecna asked.

"We could go to the mall or something," Stella said.

"Yah, to the _music_ store!" Musa said, playing an air-guitar.

Everyone giggled but Bloom. The feeling of something wrong was growing stronger. Flora noticed something odd in her expressions on her face. She just had to know what was going on.

"Are you okay, Bloom?" Flora asked her.

"Yah, yah, I'm fine," Bloom said, putting on a fake-smile. She'd tell them, just later on, so she wouldn't ruin their fun.

"So...let's _go_ already!" Stella said, running ahead of them through the door. Everyone ran after her. Bloom lingered a bit, then ran along too. The feeling lingered with her. She tried to shake it off, but it stayed. And she knew that sooner or later she'd have to tell someone. But who? Stella? Tecna? Flora? Definitely not Musa, she didn't want to see her in a bad mood!

RomanticalDreamer14: Well, that's Chapter 1 for ya.

Bloom: You didn't sound like me! I would've at least told Stella that something's wrong, or Flora, but mostlikely Stella. No offense, Flora, but she is my bff.

Flora: None taken, Bloom.

Stella: Awwww...hey, do we get to see the guys in the next chapter?

RomanticalDreamer14: You'll just hafta wait and see. nudges Stella/ I know who _you_ want to be there!

Stella: blushes slightly/ What about Bloom and Bra-

Bloom: Stop stop stop! blushing/

Stella: Awe, c'mon, EVERYONE know's you like him!

Bloom: Shush!

RomanticalDreamer14: Plz review everybody!

Musa: Yeah, so she'll shut up!

Bloom: Musa, that's not nice, even though I didn't sound like myself!

Stella: I sounded like _my_self!

Flora: Yeah, shopping!

BloomMusaFloraTecna: giggle/

RomancticalDreamer14: clears throat/ Excuse them, and review, please. whispers/ Otherwise they'll never shut up and let me go on to the next chapter!

Musa: Hey I heard tha-

RomanticalDreamer14: Well, gotta go, cya later, bye! runs off/


	2. Chapter 2 Split up?

Chapter 2: Split up?

When they arrived at the mall, Stella headed for the women's clothes department, Musa went to the music store, Tecna went to the computers and utilities store, and Flora and Bloom wandered around together. Flora kept asking Bloom what was wrong, but every time she claimed that there was nothing wrong and she should just relax.

Finally they found themselves in a shoe store. Flora couldn't take Blooms evasive talk any longer. She demanded to know what was wrong. "Why do you think there's something wrong with me anyway?" Bloom snapped.

"Well, I...your face..." Flora tried to explain.

"There's nothing wrong! Why don't you believe me?" Bloom screamed, a tear slowly slipping down her cheek.

"Because you're crying," Flora said quietly.

"I'm c-crying?" Bloom said, calming down and wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Yes. Here, come sit down." They walked over to a bench to sit down and talk. "So, what is wrong?"

"I just...sense something weird...and I dont know what it is...but it's there all right, I know it..."

"That's odd..." Flora said, pondering it as well.

Suddenly they heard a shuffling sound nearby.

RomanticalDreamer14: Well, that's all you're getting this time!

Bloom: What's the shuffling sound? I'm creeped out!

RomanticalDreamer14: Of course you would be. You don't even know what you're sensing.

Bloom: True.

Flora: I hope she'll be all right.

RomanticalDreamer14: Hey, where are Musa, Stella, and Tecna?

Bloom: Probably still browsing.

Tecna: I'm here!

Flora: Hey Tecna!

RomanticalDreamer14: Thanks for the review, BubblyShell22. I appreciate all of the imput I can get. Please, everyone, review! Oh, and BubblyShell22, Thanks for the compliment, and about your prediction, You might be right! Wait and see! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Reassurance or is it?

Chapter 3: Reassurance - or is it?

RomanticalDreamer14: I'm putting the commentary up at the top this time. Thanks for the reviews, BubblyShell22 and WinxFan. Like I said, I appreciate all of the imput I can get. And BubblyShell22, once again, wait and see! Hehehe

x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x xx xx x x x x xx xx x xx x

Just then Brandon walked up to them. Bloom's lips slowly formed a smile as she saw him approaching them. "H-hey, Brandon. What's up?"

"Bloom, are you okay?" Brandon said, first smiling, then when he noticed her red face, a look of concern passed over his face.

"Y-yah, I'm ok." Bloom said, wiping away a stray tear, smiling again. When Brandon saw her smile, he just seemed to melt.

"So...where are the others?" he asked, feeling more at ease now.

"Still browsing," Flora replied, sighing. Little did they know that the shuffling sound hadn't ceased.

"Would you shut up?" Icy hissed.

"Sorry, sorry," Darcy said. "Brandon's a lot hotter than Riven. Why didn't I ever realize it?"

"Shut up!" Stormy snapped as well. They crept through the aisles of the shoe store. Icy accidentaly stepped on Darcy's foot, and she shrieked outloud.

"GREAT JUST GREAT!" Icy screamed, now that their cover had supposedly been blown. But, in fact, it hadn't. Bloom, Flora, and Brandon had left for the food court.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the foodcourt, Flora went to get them some food, and Brandon and Bloom were left at the table alone. Bloom felt sort of self-conscious at first, but her mind kept telling her to relax, so eventually that's what she did. "So, why exactly were you crying?" Brandon finally asked her after what seemed like forever. "Did you and Flora have a fight?"

"No, no, not at all...well, sort of...it's very confusing..." Bloom stuttered, shifting in her seat slightly (try saying that 5 times fast! LOL, sorry, I couldn't help that one!)

"Ok? Well, we've got a while."

"You see...I had a strange feeling , like something bad would happen...but I didn't know for sure, so I didn't wanna ruin their fun. Well, Flora saw that I wasn't having fun, so she asked what was wrong, like she had been for a while, and I just .. I don't know... blew up. Then I explained the weird feeling to her, and she confirmed it was very strange as well." Through all this, Brandon sat and listened intently. When she was through, he confirmed as well that it was strange. Finally, Flora arrived with their food and they ate.

) 0 0 0 0 0000000000000000000000 000000

RomanticalDreamer14: Sorry guys, I would write more, but it's time to eat, so cya later, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4 The Witches Make Their Move

Chapter 4: The Witches Make Their Move (or at least try to)

"Hey Flora!" Bloom greeted her when she saw that she'd arrived with their food. Flora sat down and gave them what they'd ordered - Bloom had a hamburger and small soda, Brandon got nachos with cheese, and Flora got fries and a milkshake. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really," Flora replied casually. "Besides, I'm thinking about having a sort of 'slumber party' tonight with Musa, Tecna, and Stella. We'd be ordering pizza or something. What do you think?"

"Ohh, cool!" Bloom said enthusiastically. "That'll be really fun, you know, if it all works out."

"Yeah," There was silence as they ate their food. Then they heard a scream. Bloom jumped up immediately.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know," Flora replied, a scared tone in her voice. Suddenly Darcy came sliding across the floor and ran into a potted plant. It was all Bloom could do to keep from giggling. She'd never known that Darcy was so clumsy! Of course, Icy and Stormy ran out after her. That's when they spotted the three.

"There they are!" Stormy yelled. "Now that our cover's bashed, we should at least go out with a boom, and I don't mean someone else running into something!" Stormy began forming a lightning storm in her hands. Just then a store manager walked up behind Stormy.

"Can I help you?" he asked her. Stormy jumped, and shocked him with the lightning instead of Bloom or Flora. He immediately fainted. Icy smacked her forehead, sighing loudly.

"Must _everything _startled you, Stormy?" she asked, her patience running thin.

"It was an accident," Stormy pleaded. 'This is definitely turning out to be an interesting day!' Bloom thought to herself. 'Darcy being clumsier than usual and Stormy pleading for forgivness from Icy! Scary...'

"Let's get outta here," Icy said.

Suddenly...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

RomanticalDreamer14: Evil cliffy! Mwahahahaha! lightning strikes

Stella: Hey! It was just getting good!

Musa: Yeah! Hey, pass me s'more popcorn, will ya Tecna?

Tecna: Certainly. passes popcorn

Musa: Thanks. eats a handful

Stella: When do we get to see what happened!

RomanticalDreamer14: Just wait 'til the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHA Tecna steps away from RomanticalDreamer14

RomanticalDreamer14: What? looks at Tecna, seemingly confused

Tecna: Sorry, but you're creeping me out a bit, no offense.

RomanticalDreamer14: sighs

Musa: To put it bluntly, review everyone! Tecna glances at her Sorry, sorry. _Please _review.


	5. Chapter 5 The Real Move

Chapter 5: The Real Move

...Darcy came sliding back across the floor to them and ran into a table. Bloom couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, and let out a loud laugh. Darcy turned to her, an icy glare spreading across her face and aimed at her. "You think that was funny?" Darcy sneered, getting up from the floor. "Well it won't be so funny when you hear what we've done with your friend, Stel-"

"What did you do to her!" Bloom interrupted.

"You'll figure out soon enough, seeing as we're doing the same to you!" She cackled evilly. Icy rolled her eyes, and Stormy was staring at the charred salesman laying on the floor beside her.

"He's kinda cute, especially charred..." she muttered to herself. Icy overheard her, and glared over at her. "Uhh, I mean, Yeah! It's too later for your friend now, and if you're smart you'll get away from here!" Icy smacked her forehead and groaned loudly.

"Uggh! You two aren't doing anything with words! Let's show her already!" Icy shrieked. She shot ice from her palms at Bloom. She dodged them, but Flora instead took the blows. She was frozen stuck to the floor. Brandon looked around, hopelessly.

'I've gotta go get help!' Brandon thought to himself. He ran off to find Musa and Tecna before it was too late.

"Wait!" Bloom called after him, but he was already gone. She quickly went Winx and tried to dodge Icy's shots, but she soon got tired and her wings became frozing, keeping her from flying. "Arrgggh"

"Now to show you what we've done to Stella!" Icy sneered, laughing loudly. Stormy and Darcy meerly stood by and watched. Icy formed a picture bubble above her head. In the picture, Stella was hovering high above the mall in a fire ball. The ball was slowing constricting around her. "First we'll suffocate her, then we'll fling her dying body on top of the mall, and show all of you puny pixies once and for all who's the best around here!" She cackled again. Stormy sighed quietly to herself. Darcy ran off to look for Brandon.

"Hey, where'd Darcy go?" Stormy asked, and Icy turned around.

"She was right over there with you, why didn't you see where she went?" she hissed.

"I was watching your whole little evil presentation blah," she said, yawning slightly. "Snooze-ville. That was not intimidating in the least! I'll show these little pixies!"

"Not so fast,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

RomanticalDreamer14: Another evil cliffie, mwahahaha! everyone steps away from RomanticalDreamer14

Tecna: You're creeping me out even more. And who was that voice?

RomanticalDreamer14: You'll just have to see. Hahaha. In fact, y'all can guess in your reviews if you'd like. In fact, I haven't quite decided who it's gonna be yet, so you could vote for who it's gonna be.

Musa: Yah, that means more people review! So far our only loyal fan is BubblyShell22. Thanks for reviewing, girl! grins

RomanticalDreamer14: And thank you to everyone else that has reviewed before. Your reviews help me to keep writing. Ohh, what's the word?

Tecna: Encouragement?

RomanticalDreamer14: Ahh, that's it!

Musa: Enough, enough! Let's just let them get on to reviewing!

RomanticalDreamer14: Good idea! glances at Tecna _Please_ review, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6 Help!

Chapter 6: Help!

Everyone turned to see Tecna facing them with Brandon at her side. Bloom grinned. 'Now they're gonna pay. Tecna can get so powerful when she's ticked-off, just like me. Only with her, it's something in her circuitry. With me...well, I don't know. But I'm sure-as-heck gonna find out..if only my wings would thaw so I could help Stella!'

"You let them go!" Tecna demanded threateningly, her lips forming into a harsh snarl. Flora bit her upper-lip nervously. Tecna was intimidating when she was mad, at least to their friends at Alfea. But would it work on a bunch of insane witches?

Darcy cackled to herself, and Icy followed suit. Stormy was still staring down at the charred salesman's body and not paying attention to her surroundings. 'Maybe he and I could go out sometime...' she thought to herself. 'Don't care if I'm turning soft..long as I don't turn clumsy, like Darcy!' She glanced over at Darcy and Icy to find that they were both laughing hysterically. Tecna stood before them with a confused look on her face and at the same time a glow of rage was in her eyes.

"What in the world is so funny!" Stormy yelled questioningly. There was silence. No one answered her, so she went back to admiring the charred salesman before her.

'Ok then...' Icy thought to herself. "Don't tell me you're gonna stop us!" She spit out the word "you're" as if it was the most vile thing in all the world. This only made Tecna's glare upon her grow even stronger. 'At this moment, if looks could kill, Icy and Darcy would've been long-gone by now.' Bloom thought to herself. 'But it's not the scowls that count or the fancy words..it's the fighting so that good always triumphs!' She grinned. 'My wings are beginning to thaw...so glad it's in the middle of June!'

"Why are you so happy?" Darcy questioned. Just then her wings broke loose and were just as they had been before being frozen. Stormy turned for a brief instant, shrugged, then turned back to examine the salesman lying at her feet.

"Should I blast her again?" Icy asked. Darcy shook her head.

"Nah," Darcy replied. "By now, there's nothing she can do for her little pixy friend. She's almost to the point of complete suffocation!" She cackled evilly.

"Oh really?" Darcy turned at the voice next to her. It was...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tecna: You love cliffies, don't you?

WriterOfOddFics: You know it.

Musa: Hey, who are you! defensively

WriterOfOddFics: Relax, Musa. I just changed my pen name.

Tecna: Oh, okay. That's good.

WriterOfOddFics: Now that that's cleared up, please R&R all. If there are at least 5 reviews, I'll go on. Only 5, people. Otherwise, there will never be an end to this epic tale! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

all take a step away from WriterOfOddFics

Musa: Just review like she said. glances at Tecna, and adds "Please"


	7. Chapter 7 But How

Author's note: was that 5 reviews already? Oh well...lemme count while I reply to the reviews.

**Celestial Secrets: Yes, I will make chapters longer. This one was short, but the next ones will be longer. I promise. Ah yes, about Stella...well, read and find out.**

**tayloroo2: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jexiny: Thanks! The pairings are BlxBr (like you said) then SkxSt, MxR, and TixTe. You ever realize that the people that like each other's names start with the same letters, except for Musa and Riven? Odd. Ah yes, about the cliffies. Sorry they are too much fun! LOL. But there is no cliffie on this chappie (I think).**

**Anonymous: Thank you. And yes, very good guess. Here it is!**

Well that was only 4 reviews, but hey at least it's a start, right? Here's the next chappie all! Please R&R.

Chapter 7: But How...

...Stella! But how had she gotten free? "How did that blasted pixy get loose?" Darcy snarled.

"She had help," Prince Sky explained, walking up to them and casually grabbing Stella's hand. (a/n: on the original Winx Club, it was Prince SkyxStella and BrandonxBloom. They switched Brandon and Sky's names around on the newer episodes and I don't know why! Oh well, I shall continue). He smiled at Stella and she smiled back, then looked over at Icy and Darcy, glaring.

Stormy looked over to see what Darcy was yelling about this time. 'Stella's loose? Hmm, oh well. It was their idea, not mine. If they would listen to me once in a while, then we would've taken over Alfea by now. Second-best at this point is him.' Stormy thought to herself, picking up the salesman. "I'm sorry," he cried. "I didn't mean to startle you, really."

"It's all right," Stormy cooed. "Let's just get out of here, 'k?" she said flirtaciously. He blushed slightly and nodded, letting her carry him out of the store.

"Where the heck did Stormy get to?" Icy growled, noticing that Stormy was no longer there. She heaved a sigh.

Darcy smacked her forehead and grimaced at yet another one of their defeats. "Doesn't matter now. Let's get outta here, Icy," she commanded. Icy obediently followed. Darcy was really ticked-off it seemed, so Icy didn't want to make it worse. They left the mall and all was quiet, for the moment. Then Bloom let out a shriek. Stella followed suit.

"What are you screaming about?" Tecna asked.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

WriterOfOddFics: MWHAHAHA cliffie! No, not really.

Musa: That was stupid

WriterOfOddFics: Ugh.

Musa: Just continue, ok? And make me come back!

WriterOfOddFics: Ok ok ok.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

"That was the easiest fight against the witches yet!" Stella squealed.

"Yeah, they defeated themselves, practically. That was one of their stupidest plans ever!" Bloom added. Stella and Bloom were laughing so hard that they were crying. Tecna finally began to chuckle, as did Flora, when Musa finally walked up. (Musa: Yes! Here's me y'all!)(WriterOfOddFics:Shh)

"Hey guys, what's so funny over here?" Musa asked them, somewhat confused. This caused them to laugh even more.

"You just missed an epic battle!" Tecna teased.

"Yes, the most vicious battle ever!" Flora added playfully.

"Really? Aww man, and I missed it just to look for RK's latest CD!" Musa said, obviously not catching their sarcasm. (A/N: RK stands for Relient K for those of you that don't know. It's my fave band). They all laughed at Musa. Finally Flora said, "We were just joking Musa. The witches basically defeated themselves is all. It was so easy, it's funny." Musa joined in laughing at Flora's explanation.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Stella asked. "We've still got a few hours before we have to be back to Alfea."

"Let's go to the park and hang out a bit," Tecna suggested. Bloom nodded, and with that they all walked out of the mall together, Prince Sky and Brandon following them.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

WriterOfOddFics: Well...there was that chappie. That wasn't really a cliffie, now was it?

Tecna: No, and thank you for that.

Stella: You gunna continue the story?

Bloom: And add some romance?

WriterOfOddFics: No.

Musa: Aww man!

WriterOfOddFics: Just kidding. I will, if you want.

Winx Girls: YES!

WriterOfOddFics: Ok. Review, please so that I may continue this story for their sake, and partially mine.


End file.
